


I'll Take Care of You

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom!John, Dominance, Established Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Established Relationship, Flogging, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Stressed Mycroft, Sub!Mycroft, Submission, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: For the prompt:Dom!John/Sub!Mycroft. It is stressful being The British Government. Luckily Mycroft has someone who he knows he can let his guard down with. Who is able and willing to stand between him and the world.





	

John sat on the edge of the seat in the cab, willing it to go faster. Sherlock had pulled a typical stunt on their latest case and had nearly got himself killed. Luckily, the doctor had been there to save him. John was furious with him. So was Lestrade. Worse, to the doctor's mind, was the fact that Mycroft inevitably knew about the incident and would no doubt be stressing over it to no end.

He just threw a wad of cash through the gap in the seats when it pulled up at the Diogenes and scampered out. He pushed through all the double doors until he reached Mycroft's office.

The government official was holding his head in his hands. He looked up upon the younger man's entrance. “John-”

“No, it's 'sir' right now,” the doctor corrected him. John knew what Mycroft needed and it was the grounding presence of his Dom, not merely his boyfriend.

He opened his mouth to complain but John closed the distance between them and placed his finger to his lips.

“Be quiet, boy, do not open your mouth again without permission, are we clear?”

Mycroft nodded. He could feel himself starting to relax just from John taking control, but he knew the anxiety would drown him in an instant if his Dom backed off now. He needed the doctor to step between himself and the world for just a bit so he could regain his equilibrium.

“Open the bottom drawer,” the blond ordered.

In a matter of seconds, despite his confusion, Mycroft pulled it open.

John collected the bottle of whiskey that lay there and poured them both a double.

Mycroft's eyes widened.

“Just the one, boy, I think we deserve it, don't you?”

Mycroft laughed at that and nodded fervently. Taking the glass from his Dom's hand, the government official drank it faster than was really appropriate. The burning sensation it caused as he drank it provided a more than welcome distraction.

Smiling down at him, John raised his hand to the back of Mycroft's neck. He brought his head down to his waist and held him for a while.

The government official pulled away and looked up at John. There was an unspoken need in the sub's eyes. John saw it.

“What is it? What do you need? You may speak.”

Mycroft shuddered. He knew if he asked for something, his Dom would give it to him. “You know, sir. That's why you're here. I need to let go and stop thinking about…” He trailed off, unable to continue.

John smiled again. He ruffled Mycroft's hair before grabbing his tie that had been loosened around his neck. He used it as leverage and pulled him out of the chair, pushing him down to his knees.

“Hands behind your head,” John ordered.

Mycroft compiled immediately, glad for the order, and waited breathlessly to be told what to do next. He didn't even realise he had allowed his eyes to fall shut.

John dropped his hand in Mycroft's hair again and sunk down into the chair his sub had just vacated.

He'd probably tie Mycroft to the bed in the other room in a minute, but for now he'd sit and enjoy the older man's company.

John took his time and started undressing the other man. He wasn't in a hurry. The tie was the first thing to go. Mycroft had already shed his jacket at some point earlier in the day, so the Dom started on his waistcoat next. He rested his chin on Mycroft's head and unbuttoned it reaching around him.

“I'm so glad I don't have to deal with Sherlock on my own,” John said, he'd been thinking deeply on it for a while.

The sub made a sound of agreement. He understood completely - he was grateful to have both John and Lestrade to help with his brother as well. When the doctor's hands slipped beneath his shirt, Mycroft let out a sigh and relaxed even more.

John grinned into his head as he ripped his shirt off and spun him around. He pinched his nipples between his fingers and Mycroft bucked beneath him.

“There you go.” John twisted them hard until his sub let out a gasp. “I'm going to take care of you, Myc.”

The government official nodded.

“Stand up, ditch the rest of your clothes. We can't have you looking like the Dom while we play games, can we?”

Mycroft blushed as he removed the rest of his clothing. He folded everthing up neatly with the exception of his shirt. It lay in a heap, it's broken buttons strewn across the floor.

John kicked at the shirt with his toe. ”Shame, really. I kind of liked that shirt.”

“I can get another one-”

John clipped him on the back of the head. “I told you to be quiet, boy.”

Mycroft looked down and bit his lip to keep from saying the immediate 'yes, sir' that sprang to mind.

Grabbing him by the neck, John forced him to his knees once more. “That's better. You look like a proper submissive now.”

Mycroft lowered his head and John let both his hands fall to his shoulders. He began to rub, pressing into the muscle and knots he found as he went.

It shouldn't have surprised the government official, but it always did when his Dom took this more gentle tact. He knew it would change, but for now, it felt wonderful.

The sub was right, it did change.

After a while John grabbed the older man by the hair and spun him around.

“Suck,” he ordered.

Mycroft saw that, without his knowledge, the younger man had pulled his cock through the flies of his trousers. His mouth instantly began to water at the sight and he leaned towards John, his mouth open.

The doctor placed his hands at the back of Mycroft's neck and thrusted forward.

Initially, Mycroft gagged but he soon acclimatised to what he was doing. He relaxed his throat and didn't struggle as John fucked his mouth. Flattening his tongue, he pressed it against his Dom's cock, savouring the feel of the bumps and ridges.

“That'a boy,” John soothed, fucking in harder and harder.

Mycroft tried to reach up and grasp his Doms waist, but John smacked his hands away.

“I told you to keep them behind your head, boy!”

Instantly, the sub put his hands back behind his head. His eyes went wide as John pressed in and held himself there, cutting off Mycroft's air supply.

John held himself in Mycroft's throat for 30 seconds. When he was done and pulled out he left his sub panting like mad.

“Good,” the Dom said running his hand over his boy's hair.

Mycroft rested his head gratefully agaist John's hip, his head turned so he could see the length of his cock. As his breathing evened out, he ached to have it back in his mouth so he could lose himself to pleasuring his Dom.

“Stand up,” John ordered.

Disappointed at not getting to suck John again so soon he pushed himself to his feet.

“You know where I want you to go, boy.”

Mycroft's eyes slid over to his desk. He walked over to it on legs shaky with anticipation. Moving just a couple of items out of the way, the sub bent over it, pressing his chest and stomach to its hard surface.

John walked around him stroking his arse as he did. ”You're my good boy,” he whispered. Then he glanced at the locked filing cabinet. ”Are your toys still in there?”

“Yes, sir.”

The sub started at the immediate blow to his arse that followed.

“A simple nod would have sufficed.” John used the key he kept to unlock the cabinet. He looked in it a found a gag. “It seems you need a bit of help keeping quiet.”

“No, sir, no, I can manage.”

“I think not, boy, open.”

Mycroft stayed exactly where he was. “Please, sir.”

John swatted his sub's arse two more times. “Don't make me order you again.”

Mycroft opened his mouth and didn't fight as the dildo shaped gag was forced into his mouth. It wasn't nearly as good as having his Dom's cock to suck on.

“I know exactly what you're thinking, but tough.”

The older man sighed as well as he could around the gag as John buckled it up.

Mycroft pushed at the gag with his tongue and bit down on the base of it. He did it over and over, almost obsessively. He only stopped when he felt John's fingers at his hole. He felt the familiar sensation of lube being worked up his arse by his Dom's finger.

That was something Mycroft loved about the doctor. He was slow, soft, gentle.

John worked in a second finger, gently stretching his sub's hole, massaging the muscle and scissoring his fingers. He bent and kissed the back of Mycroft's neck, giving it a lick as he slid his lips over to his shoulder.

Mycroft continued to suck on the fake cock in his mouth wishing it was John's rather than anything else. He moaned as a third finger was pushed in.

John was careful not to touch that magic spot, not yet, even though Mycroft was shifting, trying to guide him to it. He gave his sub's arse a pinch. “Stop that, pet. I'm the one in charge.”

Mycroft's head hit the desk in front of him.

The Dom chuckled, that was just the sort of thing Sherlock would do…

Mycroft wanted to whimper again when a butt plug was forced into his hole rather than his Dom's cock. He did whimper when John pressed a button and the plug started to vibrate. It felt good, but it was so far from enough.

John smiled to himself. He could practically feel his sub thrumming with arousal. “Hold onto the edge of the desk, pet.”

He watched as the older man moved to comply.

“You mustn't forget, Mycroft, this is to soothe away the stresses of the day.”

The government official nodded, then rested his cheek against the wood of his desk. He wasn't certain what to expect, but it wasn't the hands that started massaging him at the base of his spine. He had to admit it, the doctor always knew how to catch him off guard, keep him on edge, prepared for anything.

“Close your eyes, boy.”

With his eyes closed, Mycroft hovered somewhere between arousal and complete relaxation. His Dom's hands wandered lower and massaged his arse using firm pressure and strokes. It didn't take very long for the arousal to win out. He soon began to rub his cock into the desk trying to get rid of the feeling of not being touched.

John reached around under his sub and wrapped his hand around Mycroft's cock, giving it a single stroke. “Enough of that, Myc. I said I'd take care of you.” He gave it a squeeze and let go, resuming the massage.

The government official began to thrash on the desk making his vocal, but muffled complaints heard.

“Oi!” John lay down atop his sub. “Stop that this instant. I don't want to have to punish you, not when I'm trying to help you relax.”

Mycroft's head thudded into the desk again and he sighed. He made it clear he was nodding and then did his best to relax.

“Now keep still.”

Spreading his legs wider and gripping the desk as if his life depended on it, Mycroft managed to comply.

He soon found it difficult though. One moment John had been there playing with him. The next he had gone. How could he keep still if his Dom had gone?

Rummaging around in the cabinet, John looked for something to help centre his sub. He considered using the crop as it would calm him down nicely, but this didn't feel like the appropriate time. The flogger on the other hand…

“Hmm…” he lifted it and weighed it in his hand for a moment. ”Perfect.”

Mycroft jolted in surprise at the first strike, feeling the sting of the flogger fanned out across his back. He was gripping the desk so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

“You better be keeping your eyes shut, boy.”

Mycroft just sucked on the dildo that jutted down his throat.

John raised the flogger again and let the little knots land where they pleased. He kept bringing it down, moving it methodically so that his sub's back became a uniform red. He moved his blows lower and started working on Mycroft's arse, watching as the government official went up on his toes.

The plug whirled and twirled to itself inside Mycroft's arse. He grunted and groaned as every other stroke thudded against the part of the plug that poked out of his arse.

John tossed the flogger aside and watched his sub. Mycroft's sides were heaving and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. He reached between Mycroft's legs and turned the speed up on the plug a notch.

His sub bucked as a result and John took a step back to watch. He let Mycroft lay there for a moment before walking around him and pulling the gag out.

“Keep it open,” he ordered, palming his still hard cock a few times.

Mycroft did so gratefully. He was hungry for John. When his Dom slid his cock into his mouth, he groaned with renewed appreciation. It was so much better than the gag.

John picked up the dildo that had just come out of Mycroft's mouth. He thudded him on the head with it a few times, chuckling to himself.

“You can do a better job than that, pet.”

Mycroft huffed and glared up at John, causing the Dom to laugh.

“Well you can.” The doctor held his sub by the back of the head and proceeded to fuck his mouth furiously for a bit, then he stopped moving altogether. “Now show me what you can do with that tongue of yours.”

Mycroft ignored the command and continued sucking.

“I meant that, boy,” John growled pulling out far enough for Mycroft to strain forward.

When the sub's tongue touched the head of his cock, John relented and let him pull his cock into his mouth. Mycroft licked along the underside, then around the head. He used every trick he knew to please his Dom.

John's head tilted back as he groaned. ”That's it, Myc, good boy.”

The government official couldn't help but try and grin at the praise.

John smiled himself. His sub was in a completely different headspace than he had been we he had arrived. His thoughts were interrupted and he threw back his head as Mycroft did something particularly devillish with his lips and tongue.

“Keep still,” John ordered as he felt his orgasm's tingling sensations turn to thrumming with anticipation.

One last flick of the tongue pushed John over the edge.

“Mm... Mycroft.” John gripped the back of the government official's head tighter as his body spasmed again and again. He couldn't catch his breath to admonish his sub. He had meant to draw things out. John took a few steps backwards and grabbed a nearby shelf to steady himself.

Mycroft looked up at him guilty, but his mouth was crooked up in a smile.

“You cheeky sod,” John finally choked out. “I should put you on orgasm denial for a month.”

Mycroft's smile fled at that and he looked like he wanted to beg forgiveness, but he wasn't about to get himself into even more trouble by speaking.

“It could have been two months,” John stepped forward again, he grabbed Mycroft's hair and pulled back down so he was on his knees. “But you kept your mouth shut.”

The government official thought about how torturous the next month would be. During long meetings, he wouldn't be able to forget about his no doubt soon to be caged cock and Sherlock... Sherlock would smirk and look at him in that way that would tell him he knew.

John went to the door at the back of Mycroft's office and pushed it open. Behind it was the room they stayed in when they remained at the club until late.

“In there,” the Dom ordered.

Mycroft crawled, every movement agony as the plug continued to vibrate on his sweet spot. He stopped in the centre of the room and waited for John's next order. It seemed to take forever in coming.

The doctor stood in the doorway, watching him. He wanted to know how long Mycroft would kneel there without moving.

It was nearly 20 minutes before he looked over his shoulder.

“Problem, boy?” John growled.

“No, sir.”

“I didn't think so.” John walked into the room, then circled Mycroft several times. “Get up on the bed. Stay on your hands and knees. You haven't earned the right to use your feet yet.”

Sighing softly to himself, the older man crawled across to the bed and climbed up, kneeling in the same position as he had been whilst he'd been on the floor.

“Roll over and lay on your back.” John had picked up a length of rope and wanted access to Mycroft's vital bits.

“Sir-”

John held up his finger. “You'll get the cage tomorrow when I get a chance to go to the play room. For now…”

He looked down at Mycroft's rock hard length. “It's time to say good bye to that.”

John dropped the rope on Mycroft's stomach and got a handful of ice from the small fridge-freezer by the bed.

The sub squirmed, wanting to move away, but not daring to.

“You had this coming, boy.”

“Yes, sir,” Mycroft answered, nodding slightly. It didn't mean he wanted it any more.

The sub squealed like a girl when the ice hit his bollocks and he drew his legs up, but he managed not to close them. That would have been bad. Very, very bad.

John had deliberately not tied his feet so Mycroft could see the challenge the younger man had set him. Judging by the Doms grin, he had passed

“Now, then, in lieu of the cage...” John started wrapping his sub's bollocks and cock with the rope. He took his time, making sure not to constrict anything too tightly, but making it uncomfortable nonetheless.

At Mycroft's grunt, the doctor looked up.

“Problem, boy?” He asked again.

Mycroft squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“Give me a verbal answer.”

“No, sir.”

John played with his sub's rope encased cock, bending it this way, then that, wondering what to do with it next. The possibilities were endless.

He batted it from side to side for a moment before sighing heavily.

“Get under the covers.”

Mycroft groaned at the thought of John doing nothing else.

The doctor climbed in with his sub and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his shoulder lightly. The kiss turned into a somewhat gentle bite.

“What's Sherlock doing tonight?” Mycroft asked.

“Hopefully he's sat in a cell in Scotland Yard.”

“Mm. I suppose I can get him out tomorrow if you like.”

“There's no rush, pet. Let him sit there and think about what he did for a while.” John kissed Mycroft several times. “Now don't go and get yourself wound up again.”

He rolled over to look at the younger man. He smiled. “No, sir.”

 


End file.
